Friday, I'm in Love
by whippedbykstew
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are sworn enemies Monday though Thursday, but something happens one Friday afternoon that neither one of them expects.
1. I Don't Care if Monday's Blue

**Disclaimer: Obviously do not own Twilight or any original plot that may show up in this story. Everything else is owned by me from my own little imagination. Also do not own 'Friday, I'm in Love,' we all have The Cure to thank for that.**

* * *

Its another typical Monday morning the one everyone dreads. You get up and out of bed and just know that it's not going to be a good day. Especially when you live in a town where it rains everyday out of the year. Today is no exception. Another day of going through the motions. I get up, take a shower, get dressed, eat a fast breakfast, get in my car and drive to school.

School. What can I say about Forks High? Its your typical American high school. Full of jocks, nerds, preps, Goths and then there's me. Bella Swan. Daughter of the Chief of Police and quiet book worm. You would think that by being a bookworm I would at least fit in with the nerdy crowd, but that is just so not even the case. In this area some people would put the nerds one peg above me on the cool list.

And its mainly due to one person that everyone has this perception of me. Edward Cullen. The biggest jerk of Forks, but the one person everyone wishes to be in cahoots with.

You're probably asking yourself "did she really just say 'cahoots'?" And the answer would be yes, and that is the reason why I am one step down from the nerds on that damn list.

I do have one savior though. She's not a social outcast like me, but that's only due to her association with Edward. My best friend in the entire world also happens to be his sister, Alice.

Alice is in a league of her own, and not by being put there but because she wants to be that way. Alice, force of nature. You will never win against her, somehow she always wins. Its like she has this sixth sense about certain things. Its creepy and weird, but one of the things that makes her a little closer to me in social standing.

As I pull up to the parking lot of Forks High I can't but feel a little anxious. I don't know what it is about today, but ever since I woke up this morning I've had a bad feeling. Like something and/or everything is going to go wrong. Which isn't out of the normal for me.

I get out of my truck, a 1953 Chevy pickup truck, that my dad bought off his friend Billy a couple of months ago and headed to wait for Alice in the maid quad.

As I got closer to the entrance I could see why I got an anxious feeling first thing. There stood Edward Cullen and his group of jocks and jockettes (girls who think they have athletic talent, but lack any form of brain or muscle to actually be good, even at cheerleading). They're all standing there laughing at some joke Edward's best friend, and probably the only nice person in his group, Jasper had just told. Must have been hilarious if these bimbos were fake laughing that hard.

As I got closer and closer to them my anxious feeling grew more and more. They've never done anything to physically harm me, but for some reason I just couldn't shake this feeling.

"Hey Bella" I heard Jasper call.

"Hi" I said meekly back to him. I'm not a very loud person to begin with, so for anyone thinking that I need to speak up, maybe they should just listen a little more closely.

"Hey Swan," I looked up to see Edward looking at me and smiling this weird smile.

Its weird to me only because Edward never says one word to me, and he definitely never smiles in my direction.

As I'm staring at Edward in confusion I miss the fact that one of his many groupies has come closer to me and stuck her foot out in front of my next step. Before I even know what's happening I am on my hands and knees with my books and papers spread out all around me.

"Wow, maybe you should watch where you're going instead of staring at something you'll never have," I hear from one the nasaliest voices I have ever heard. I look up to see Lauren Mallory staring down at me and moving her foot back in place.

I get up and collect my things as I hear everyone laugh at me. I try to be as fast as I can so I can get away from them, but of course my savior is always right there to help.

"What the hell is your problem Lauren?!" Alice yells.

I look over to see this little five foot person, hands on hips, and glaring eyes staring down the cheerleader.

"Nothing is my problem. Not my fault she can't walk without tripping over her own foot," Lauren says before turning away and walking back over to stand next to Edward, who is still smiling, only now I can tell it's a little smug.

"Come on Bella lets get inside," Alice helps me up and gathers the rest of my papers that are scattered on the ground.

As I am walking away I can't help but think, it's a typical Monday, and there's nothing I can do about it.

* * *

**Sorry for the chapter shortness promise they will get longer and longer as the story goes on. Now please go and press that little review button and make my day.**


	2. Tuesday's Grey

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this update out. Thank you guys for the response to my first chapter. I greatly appreciate it. I will have another brief A/N at the end of chapter for you guys. But for now happy reading and I will see you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously do not own twilight or any original plot that may show up in this story. Everything else is owned by me from my own little imagination. Also do not own 'Friday I'm in Love,' we all have The Cure to thank for that.**

* * *

After the disastrous Monday morning that I faced I was hoping that Tuesday would turn out to be marginally better. I should have known not to ask for to much. Nothing ever works out the way I would like it to.

As I got ready for school I was looking in the mirror trying to decided what to do with myself today. I usually didn't care, and just put my hair up into a ponytail and didn't even take a glance at the little amount of make-up I owned. But for some reason today I actually felt like doing something a little different.

I decided to leave my hair down for once and let my naturally wavy hair fall into place. I pick up my mascara and just twirl it around in my hands before actually opening it and using it. Of course being who I am I end up poking myself in the eye with the wand, but I do not let it deter me.

After finally getting ready and being satisfied with the way I look I quickly get dressed and head downstairs for a quick breakfast before getting in my big lug of a truck and heading to school.

Entering the parking lot I do a quick scan of the entrance of the school to see if I am going to make some sort of escape route in my mind to avoid anything like what happened yesterday.

As I am scanning I see a familiar blonde head of hair and quickly do a double take to see if I had seen correctly. Jasper is leaning against his car watching me as I pull into the parking lot. I pull into a parking spot, put my car in park, turn off the ignition, and quickly get out of my truck. Of course in all the hurry I completely forget to grab my backpack.

I try to make it as fast as possible to grab my bag and head toward the school. But of course when does anything I want to happen actually turn out the way I want it? Right as I go to close my door I see Jasper's reflection staring back at me from my window.

I turn myself around and have a momentary lapse in memory of living in the rainiest town and start to slip on the wet ground. I brace myself for the fall I know I am about to take, but suddenly realize that I am still standing. I slowly opening my eyes and look up into a pair of the bluest eyes I have ever seen.

"You have got to be the clumsiest person on the face of the Earth," he says with a light chuckle.

I am in complete shock and probably stand there staring at him for a good five minutes before my brain finally kicks in and tells me that I need to respond to him.

'Um, yeah, I, um, wouldn't doubt it," I stumble. I quickly berate myself for such an eloquent speech. But it seems that for whatever reason I have completely forgotten how to actually form a coherent sentence while in still being held up by Jasper's hands.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to come over and say hello." He must have noticed the effect him having his hands on me was having, because just as fast as they were on me they were gone.

"Oh, um, well hello, then, I guess," apparently my brain still didn't want to function correctly.

"Hi," he said in the softest sigh I've ever heard and with a slight smile on his face.

I think time must have been moving very slowly, because I could have sworn that I had been standing there for a good ten minutes staring at Jasper and not saying a word. Although its not like he was very talkative with me either.

"Jasper!"

We both turn our heads quickly to see a very angry looking Edward Cullen on the other end of the student parking lot. I don't understand what his problem is exactly and why he looks so angry it's not like he owns his friend. Jasper is capable of making his own decisions and allowed to talk to anyone he wants to. But then I quickly remember that this is Edward Cullen, and in order to be a part of his group, he did in some small way own you.

I see Edward start to make his way over to us and feel a slight panicking feeling come over me. I try to quickly think of something to say to Jasper, so I won't have to deal with both of them at one time.

"You better go he looks pretty upset about something," I look down at the ground quickly and bite my lip.

"There's only one thing he would be upset about," I hear another slight chuckle and look up to see that he has a somewhat sarcastic smile on his face and is looking in the direction of his friend.

"I should go though. My class is on the other side of the campus and we only have about five minutes before the bell rings." Jasper looks back at me and smile one the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen.

"Oh ok then," seriously my brain must not want to work today.

"I'll talk to you later," and with that he turned around and walked away, to his still angry looking friend.

I watched as Jasper caught up with Edward and saw how Edward was practically whisper yelling at him. No doubt trying to figure out what Jasper was even doing talking to me. Which is something I would like answered too. In all my years here in Forks no one from Edward's group dared talk to me unless it was to insult or make fun of me.

I stood there replaying everything that just happened in my head trying to make sense of it when all the sudden I heard a ringing. Realizing that I was hearing the first bell for school I quickly grabbed my backpack, and as carefully as I could, ran towards my homeroom.

Alice was going to kill me for not showing up this morning.

* * *

The first periods of the day had gone by pretty slowly. Part of it had to do with the fact that Alice hadn't shown up for school. I had sent her a quick text in between third and fourth period after not seeing her in Spanish to see if she was alright.

She responded rather quickly saying that she had to stay home today due to "major cramping and feeling fat." I wish I could use that excuse anytime I needed to, but I know Charlie would know I was lying and quickly start with the doting dad stuff, which I didn't need.

As I was sitting in my fourth period math class I started thinking back over what had happened with Jasper in the parking lot that morning. To say it was weird would be an understatement.

I couldn't get over how nice he was. Granted we didn't spend a lot of time talking, but the gesture of it all was nice. And boy, his eyes are blue. One of prettiest blues I have ever seen. Prettier then all the oceans, seas, and lakes combined. Even prettier then the sky in every part of the day.

"Bella!"

I quickly snapped out of my day dream and realized everyone was staring at me including .

"Welcome back to the world of the living Ms. Swan, would you care to give the answer to the question on the board?" asks as he points his chubby pointer finger in the direction of the chalk board.

"Su…sure," I quickly mumble out and hope to God I know the answer to question.

Lunch couldn't have come fast enough. After being humiliated in math I could not wait to get out of there and have some quiet time.

I went through the lunch line like I did everyday and grabbed my essentials. A bottle of lemonade and a slice of pizza. As I was paying for my food I looked over towards the table where Alice I usually sit to make sure it was still empty. What I saw was so surprising to me I nearly dropped my pizza to the floor.

Edward Cullen was sitting at my table staring directly at me, and he did not look pleased.

I walked as slowly as possible to the now aptly named table of doom. As I got closer and closer I could feel a sort of tension in the air. I don't know what was causing it, but I know for a fact that I did not like this feeling.

When I was finally standing in front of the table I hesitated and did not take my usual seat. I looked down at the ground a bit my lip unsure of what was going to happen.

"Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or are going to sit down?" I looked up and saw the rather angry face of Edward Cullen, but also saw a hint of amusement in his green eyes. Which was probably not a good thing.

I sat down and placed my food on the table. Trying to ignore the fact that almost everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us. No doubt trying to figure out the same thing I was. Why was Edward over here talking me?

"I saw you with Jasper this morning," I waited for him to go on thinking he was just going to say something about how I was just being played again.

"Yes," was all I could manage to get out, in a breathy tone, "he came over saying he wanted to say hello."

I never had this hard of time talking to anyone else except for Edward and I have never been able to figure out why. There was just something in my brain that would not allow me to have function between it and my mouth.

"I though I should just let you know its all a bet to see how easy you are," I looked up at his words with a confused look. I had no idea what he was talking about and was about to ask him when I saw a shadow come across the table in front of me.

"Actually there is no bet and I never even had the chance to ask her." A little smile formed on my face before I could stop it. I noticed Edward flinch at that moment.

"What's going on? I'm confused," I turned my head so I could look up at Jasper and saw a very sincere smile on his face. I couldn't help it as my smile got a little bigger.

"Edward interrupted me this morning before I got to ask you a very important question and it seems now he is trying to make it sound like I was going to lie to you."

I looked back over at Edward and saw his form shaking. I was still confused on the whole situation which meant I still had no idea what was making him so angry.

"Oh…and what was this important question?" I asked as I turned my whole body in the direction of Jasper and his very tall frame. Why am I just now noticing all of these features on him?

"It doesn't matter cause its not going to happen," Edward spat out.

"Actually that's all up to Bella, but I would at least like to ask her before she makes a decision," Jasper smiled down at me.

"Ok. What is it?" I looked down at the floor thinking it was probably a better place to look at the moment.

"Bella would you like to go out with my on Friday night?"

My head quickly snapped up with a shocked look on my face. Holy mother…did he just…I think…yes, he did. Oh.

I heard a very loud scraping sound and turned just in time to see Edward getting up rather quickly and walking out of the cafeteria. Um…alright.

"So, what do you think? You and I? Friday night?"

I looked up at Jasper once more and couldn't help the big cheesy smile on my face.

"Yes, of course."

* * *

**A/N: I have posted a little pole on my author page, please make a stop over there and cast your vote. Its all about when you guys would like to see updates on this story.**

**No go review peeps! It seriously makes me very happy.**


	3. Wednesday Too

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for such a long delay in my updating. I had a boat load of relatives come into town on no notice and have been dealing with them for the past week. I promise updating won't be like that again without me letting you guys know in advance.**

**Anywho…this chapter found me writing and writing and writing. So I am actually having to split it into two. **

**I'll have another author's note at the end for you.**

**Happy reading!!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously do not own Twilight or any original plot that may show up in this story. Everything else is owned by me from my own little imagination. Also do not own 'Friday I'm in Love,' we all have The Cure to thank for that.**

* * *

As soon as I got home on Tuesday afternoon I dialed Alice's phone number to tell her about everything that happened earlier in the day. Unfortunately she didn't answer her phone, which wasn't normal. Alice never shut her phone off. I raced up to my room and threw my backpack on my bed. I went over to my computer and shook the mouse to wake it up, cursing the fact that I had a very old and decrepit piece of junk that passed for a computer back in the early stages of personal computers. Once the computer had finally loaded all its necessary start up programs and connected to our wireless internet service I opened up my e-mail account and started typing up the whole story and sent it on its way through cyber space to Alice. Hoping that she would receive and respond soon I left the computer on and my e-mail inbox up on the screen.

I went over to my backpack and dug my phone out from underneath to see if maybe I had missed her call back. I was surprised to see that I did have a missed call, but not from the person I was expecting.

_Missed call_: Jasper.

For some odd reason I could feel a huge smile over take my face. As I was about to hit the green call button to call him back I had a loud engine roar from outside. Knowing that it could not have been any of my neighbors I went over to my window and looked out to see where it could have been coming from.

I was surprised to see a dark green '67 mustang sitting out front of my house. I heard a little gasp come out of my mouth as I realized who's car it was. _What is Edward Cullen doing sitting outside of my house? Maybe he's waiting for Charlie to come home? Yeah, fat chance, he and Charlie are like oil and water. Great now I want to listen to Incubus. Damn it! Focus ,Bella, focus._ I hadn't realized that the car began to move as I was sitting there thinking to myself, but I sure did notice as it sped down the road and away from my house.

"Okay, that wasn't weird." I turned around but as I did I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I looked out my window again and saw something sticking out of my mailbox at the end of the driveway. Putting my phone down on my dresser I went downstairs and walked out to the end of my driveway. When I finally got to my mailbox I thought I was going to faint. There hanging out of the corner were a pink and lavender roses. I opened the mail box and took the flowers out staring out them for a long time before suddenly realizing that I was outside.

I ran back inside as fast as my clumsy feet could take me and slammed the door shut. I raced up to my room and sat down in front of my computer. Everyone knows that certain rose colors have meanings behind them. I quickly typed in lavender and pink rose color meanings and waited for my lousy internet connection to hurry up and get me my results. As soon as the first link popped up on screen I clicked it. Scrolling through the page until I found what I was looking for.

_**Lavender: **_The unique beauty of the lavender rose has captured many hearts and imaginations. With their fantastical appearance, lavender roses are a perfect symbol of enchantment. The lavender rose is also traditionally used to express feelings of love at first sight.

_**Pink: **_As a symbol of grace and elegance, the pink rose is often given as an expression of admiration. Pink roses can also convey appreciation as well as joyfulness. Pink rose bouquets often impart a gentler meaning than their red counterparts.

I sat back in my chair staring at screen in bewilderment. _What could this possibly mean? Was Edward trying to say something by leaving these flowers? I am so confused. I think I need to just lay down and take a break. This day has been a little hectic. _I got up from my computer and went over to my bed. After shoving my backpack off and onto the floor I fell on my bed with a huff. I was a little surprised at how tired I must have been. I fell asleep almost instantly never seen the little flashing light going off on my cell phone.

***

I woke up with a start sitting straight up in my bed. I looked around a little bit trying to figure out what woke me up. Nothing was out of place and no one was looking at me like I thought. _Stupid dreams. I bet it was one of those falling ones._ I glanced over at my clock and saw that it said it was 6:30am. I looked at the clock in shock. Surely I hadn't slept that long. I heard footsteps outside my door and then saw my handle turn. Still a little shaken by whatever woke me up my body tensed in reaction.

"Bella?" I head my dad call. I let out the breath that I had been holding in and quickly shook my head at myself. How stupid of me to not think about the person outside my bedroom not being Charlie. _That dream must have done a number on me. To bad I don't remember it._

"Yeah?" I answered back in reply.

"Oh! I didn't think you would actually be up. Although it shouldn't be that much of a surprise. You've been asleep since I came home from work yesterday."

"Yeah. I must have been really tired. I can't believe I actually slept that long."

"Well I just wanted to check on you. I'm heading into work a little early today. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No. I think I should be fine. I'm just going to get ready for school and head in a little early."

"Well alright. I hope to see you when I get home tonight. Maybe actually have dinner?"

I could see he was trying to make a joke by the little smile that was on his face. Unfortunately my dad was horrible at making any kind of joke, but I usually played along anyway.

"Yeah of course! I'm going to skip out two pizza nights in a row," I said with a little chuckle.

"Ok. I'll see you later Bells."

"Alright. Bye."

When Charlie turned around and shut my door I stretched a little and pushed the covers toward the end of my bed. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day.

After a quick shower and blow drying my hair I quickly got dressed and put on a little make-up like I did the day before. I looked at myself in the mirror and was pleased with what I saw. My eyes were a little brighter and my complexion a little clearer. I looked like a very happy person.

I grabbed my backpack off the floor and groaned at the thought of all the homework I didn't get done due to falling asleep so early during the day. I picked up my cell phone and saw the little red flashing light signaling I had a new message. It was from Alice.

_**B: Not making it to school again tomorrow. Still not feeling all that well. I noticed you sent me an e-mail. I'll try to read it ASAP.**_

_**3, A**_

I quickly typed out a text back to Alice telling her I hoped she felt better later today and how I really needed to talk to her. I put my phone into the front pocket of my backpack and went downstairs and out to my truck to head to school.

***

As I entered the school parking lot I did a quick scan of available parking spots. I usually ended up getting one way in the back since I always showed up about five minutes before the bell sounded. As I was scanning I again noticed a blonde head of hair towards the front. Only this time he was waving his arms at me. I think trying to get my attention. When I looked at him he started pointing to the open spot. A little confused, but happy to have a close spot, I drove over and parked next to Jasper and his flailing arms.

"Hey! I didn't think you would see me," I heard Jasper say as I got out of my truck.

"I almost didn't. I'm not used to being able to find a close parking spot. Were you saving it for me?"

"Yeah. I got a lot of nasty looks from other students, but it was worth it." I blushed as he smiled down at me.

I looked up at him from under my lashes and was about to say thank you when I heard squealing tires coming from the entrance of the parking lot. Jasper and I both looked up at the sound and I saw the same dark green mustang that was hanging out in front of my house yesterday pulling into a parking spots two rows down from us.

I looked back over at Jasper and was surprised to see and somewhat smug smile on his face. I've never seen Jasper with this look. He always had either a bored or happy expression, at least from what I saw the couple of times I actually got up the courage to look at him.

I quickly turned my head back in the direction and the mustang when I heard a car door slam shut. It wasn't a pretty sound. I saw Edward standing there by the driver's side door looking over in our direction. He looked at me and I could see something strange in his eyes. No anger and sinister look like I was used to. This was entirely different. It was a soft look, which really confused me. I noticed Edward shift his gaze over to Jasper and saw how quickly his expression changed into one of anger.

It was like Edward had flipped Jasper and I around. _I wonder what happened between them? Why is Edward looking at Jasper like he wants to rip his head off and shit down his throat?_ I really needed to find new sayings. I felt a tug on my hands and looked back up and Jasper.

"Do you mind if I walk you to class?" He asked with a very sweet smile that reached his eyes.

"No. That would be nice. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. Its what guys do when then like someone. Well high school guys at least."

I giggled a little at his last statement and heard a snort coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Edward standing about five feet away from us.

"Morning Edward. How was you day yesterday?" Jasper asked.

"It was fan-fucking-tastic." Edward said with a little sneer on his face before stomping off in the direction of the main school building like a five year old.

"Well shall we go?"

I looked back over to Jasper and saw that he was holding his hand out to me. I smiled a huge 100 watt smile and placed my hand in his.

"Yes we shall."

* * *

**A/N: OOOOkay…now that you guys have read that ridiculously long chapter I hope you are able to take a nap LOL**

**Sorry for any typos. I was up very late last night (3am) working on this monster and had blurry vision by the end.**

**I have created a twitter whippedbykstew. So if you have one add me and I will add you back. it's a little easier to let everyone know when I update on here as sometimes sends out late alerts or never at all.**

**I will hopefully be getting the next chapters out to you guys on Monday and Friday of next week. I got a lot of votes on the poll posted on my profile and that was the winning result.**

**Remember to hit the little button at the bottom of this page to review. It seriously makes my day.**

**OH! And Happy Easter to those that celebrate it!**


	4. Important Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry there has been no update for past week! My laptop crashed and I had to replace the whole system. I am re-writing chapter 4 and getting to work on chapter 4 and 6 right after.**

**Please bare with me. And I hope that I can get back on schedule with updating ASAP!**

**I hate these little author's notes just as much as the next. Chapter 4 should be up sometime this afternoon. I will be posting the link on Twitter, so if you have an account please feel free to add me at twitter (dot) com / whippedbykstew**

**I post the links for updates faster on there than fanfic sends out alerts.**

**Thanks everyone for your patience!**

**Xoxox**

**WhippedbyKStew**


End file.
